1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new and improved bow light bracket and, more particularly, pertains to supplementing the illumination of the running light of a boat through a floodlight or spotlight mounted with respect to the running light on the bow of a boat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of brackets, lamps, and brackets for lamps of a wide variety of designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, brackets, lamps, and brackets for lamps of a wide variety of designs and configurations heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of providing supplemental illumination to regions where desired through a wide variety of methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The prior art discloses a large number of devices for supplementing the illumination of the running light of a boat through a floodlight or spotlight mounted with respect to the running light on the bow of a boat. By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,142,457 to Wehner discloses a boat spotlight apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,249,108 to Gary discloses a multiple-position decorative light bracket.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 324,990 to Gary discloses a light support bracket.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 325,866 to Gary discloses another design for a light support bracket.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 339,200 to Engel discloses an articulated spotlight support arm.
In this respect, the bow light bracket according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of supplementing the illumination of the running light of a boat through a floodlight or spotlight mounted with respect to the running light on the bow of a boat.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved bow light bracket which can be used for supplementing the illumination of the running light of a boat through a floodlight or spotlight mounted with respect to the running light on the bow of a boat. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.